Like Father Like son
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Lloyd is tired of being treated badly by both the villains and hero so he joins his dad and things are going to get very interesting...
1. Chapter 1

Like Father, like son Chapter 1 I OWN NOTHING!

{Lloyd is still a kid in this and he isn't the green ninja in this}

Lloyd was taking candy as usual {this is after the snakes kicked him out}

Kai: NINJA GO!

Lloyd: {shocked} Oh no! Not these guys again. {the ninjas return the stolen candy and once again hang him from a sign of the candy store} HEY! Put me down!,{grunts} You'll pays for this! {they walk away} {grunts again he falls on someone} OW! {gets up in pain} {everyone begins to laugh at him} Those ninjas are going to pay. {has an evil glare} {walks away from the city depressed while everyone is mocking him} {he is at an area by himself} I wish my dad was here. {a tear slowly rolls down his cheek} {A random skeleton appears in front of him Lloyd}

Skeleton: Your father is in the underworld with us.

Lloyd: Really?

Skeleton: Yes, follow me. {jumps on motorcycle} Hop on kid. {Lloyd gets on too} I'd hold on tight if I were you. {Lloyd clings to his seat as the motorcycle goes at light speed}

Later in the underworld…..

Lloyd: Dad? Are you down here? {he heard a noise} {A shadow with red eyes gazed at him}

Lord Garmadon: Hello son, what brings you here?

Lloyd: Dad, I've tried so hard to be a bad boy, but every time I try everyone kicks me out and the ninjas sensei Wu had hung me on a sign high in the air for the second time in a row I'm so humiliated, I'll never be as evil as you. {tears were filling his eyes}

Lord Garmadon came out of the shadows and hugged his son.

Lord Garmadon: I couldn't be more proud of you.

Lloyd: ,but I've failed so many times.

Lord Garmadon: Yes, but you didn't give up, that makes you have determination, a quality all great villains should have and as for those ninjas I'll make them pay worse than how I was originally going to, no one humiliates my son.

Lloyd: T-thanks dad. {he sniffs} {smiles} Yeah those ninjas are going to pay for what they did to me twice.

Lord Garmadon: Yes, but first there is the serpenten we have to deal with.

Lloyd: That was my fault I let them out, out of revenge and they plan on releasing the great devourer

Lord Garmadon: Well, that's behind us now, but I know my brother will want my help with this.

Lloyd: Why?

Lord Garmadon: If that snake gets out it'll devour everything.

Lloyd: Oh, that makes sense.

{suddenly a portal opens}

Lord Garmadon: Hello brother.

Sensei Wu: Garmadon, I need your help.

Lord Garmadon: With dealing with the serpenten I assume.

Sensei Wu: Yes, Lets head to the bounty.

Later on the bounty

Kai: What? You want us to be nice to Lloyd and your brother?

Cole: You can't be serious.

Jay: Yeah, who knows what they'll do to us.

Sensei Wu: That's enough we need all the help we can get so for now make peace with them.

Lloyd: Yeah, make peace. {chuckles to himself} {then evil smiles with his dad}

The ninjas all nodded except for Kai

Sensei Wu: {angry} Kai.

Kai: {annoyed} fine, but if that little pest gets out of line I'll hurt him.

Lloyd: Oh don't worry about me I just want to have some fun. {evil smiles}


	2. Chapter 2

Like Father, like son chapter 2 I OWN NOTHING!

After staying on the bounty Lloyd felt strange sure he had gotten revenge on the ninjas by stealing his uncle's book and doing pranks repeatedly on them, which was fun, but he was now curious about the future and looked and saw Kai wearing the green ninja suit.

Kai: {dancing} Oh yeah green ninja time I shall be the chosen one.

Lloyd rolled his eyes smiling the other ninjas came in.

Jay: Kai, what you doing?

Kai: {gasp!} Uh hi guys just trying on the suit,

They all face palm him

Cole: Okay Kai very funny now take off the suit.

Kai: {grunting} I can't.

Jay: Uh Oh, Sensei!

Sensei Wu: What's going on? Kai!

Kai: I think the suit has chosen me, but why?

Sensei Wu: What is the suit doing? {It removed itself and floated toward Lloyd}

Lloyd: It's me? I'm the green ninja? {he went to reach the suit, but the suit retreated} I don't understand…..

Sensei Wu: Something must be blocking you from your full potential, but what?

Lord Garmadon: Could it be the great devourer venom?

Sensei Wu: Well you've been poisoned since we kids, but I doubt it would do anything to Lloyd.

Lloyd: OW! {starts grunting} uh…guys?

Jay: AH! Sensei, look!

Sensei Wu: Oh my goodness Lloyd you're growing a snake fang.

Lloyd: {gasp!}


End file.
